


FNaF Poems & Other Short Works Collection

by ViableSourceMaterial



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Congrats Fritz, Death, Gen, I reference FMA in one, Oh and Fritz gets married, Poetic, Regret!Afton is just Afton regretting killing the kids, Regret!Afton's was originally written to be Scott's, The five children are mentioned, also people die, most of these are really morbid, so it might sound a little weird, these are all poems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViableSourceMaterial/pseuds/ViableSourceMaterial
Summary: A collection of poems about characters in FNaF. Most imply a character's death and are really morbid. Comment suggestions for new characters for the poems. Warning: Mentions of murder, death, and violence. Spoilers.EDIT 11/23/16: Name poems-whatever-thingies have been added! I'm still working on some FNaF one-shots for third chapter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Mentions of death, murder, and violence. If you do not want to read something like this, please leave. You have been warned. Please do not complain that I did not warn you. I have made it clear.

Mike:  
They stood in the morning light  
To lay to rest a beloved  
Whose final screams rang out that night  
As he offered himself for those he loved

 

Jeremy:  
Raindrops falling on the saddest day  
Cast off by the umbrella they held  
As they stood by the place he lay  
Rest in peace, Fitzgerald

 

Fritz:  
The chorus sang of better days  
As the one who escaped with his life  
Stood by the daughter of Hughes, Maes  
And was pronounced husband and wife  
(hope you like the FMA reference!)

 

Afton:  
He stalked his prey with practiced ease;  
This was now habitual  
His prey stopped with a pained wheeze  
Now the sacrifice for his twisted ritual

 

Henry:  
His creations to bring joy  
Corrupted by the psychopath  
He realized he was the killer’s toy  
And decided to stray off the path

 

Charlie:  
Years later she returned to the place  
Where dreams were laid to rest  
The game became a rushed race  
As the killer approached like a hornet’s nest

 

Phone Guy:  
The phone rang for the final time  
On night 5, but just an illusion  
All was still after the gruesome crime  
Of the robots’ second occupation

 

Springtrap:  
Past regrets locked in a prison of springs  
The locks sealing in a killer  
And yet the phone’s continued rings  
Forced the rabbit forward another meter

 

Regret!Afton:  
The building which told a story  
The bear’s song paired with a folktown jive  
All the while ringing in his mind  
The echoes of the five


End file.
